A drawback of the known prior art switchable finger levers is that they have a too solid structure and a too complicated design, while offering only restricted variability and possessing an excessively high mass moment of inertia. Thus, for instance, the outer arms of the prior art switchable levers are connected through crossbars, so that they have a box-like geometry which, in addition, is relatively complex from a manufacturing point of view. Moreover, important components such as restoring springs for the outer arms and/or a coupling device are positioned on the end situated at a distance from the fulcrum of the finger lever, and this has an important influence in raising the mass moment of inertia. Finally, it is noted that, if a coupling slide is used to connect two outer arms for effecting coupling, the coupling devices only offer an inadequate protection from switching errors.